


Dont touch her

by Gajeels_Baby



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Pregnancy, Rape, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, gally/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gajeels_Baby/pseuds/Gajeels_Baby





	1. Dont touch her!

It had been a while since you came up in the box. It was hard to get any piece and quiet, with all the boys asking weird questions about girls. So far you had only mad one really good friend. Gally. Well actually he was your boyfriend now, and has been for about two weeks now. Three weeks after you had come up that when the both of you confessed your feelings to each other. 

One day one of the guys went too far and got really touchy, and forced himself onto you. He obnoxiously licked and kissed your neck. Your first reaction to it was slapping him, but when you brought your hand up and brought it down he caught it and pinned it above your head. So you kneed him in the groin. He stumbled back from the pain, and you took that time you run away.

"GALLY! HELP!" You yelled out to your boyfriend.

"(Y/n)?!" Gally looked up from the bench him and a few other builders were making, when he saw you running towards him, tears streaming down your cheeks. You ran right into his arms. Then he saw Thomas stumble out of the tree line after you.

"I'll shucking kill you!" He yelled storming over to Thomas and shoving him hard. Thomas steadied himself before taking a swing a Gally which he dodged.

"Don't you ever touch, or speak to her again! Do you hear me!" Gally began punching him non-stop. Alby had to come in-with the help of Frypan-and pulled Gally away from the bloodied Thomas-that Clint and Jeff were carrying back to the Med-jack hut.

"That's enough Gally. Take (Y/n) back to your guy's hut, and take care of her." Alby stated putting a hand on Gally's shoulder. Gally nodded, then went over to you and picked you up carrying you-like how a mother koala carries her baby, with your arms wrapped around his neck, your head in the crook of his neck, and your legs wrapped around his waist-to your shared hut.

When he got inside he sat you down on the bed, and knelt in front of you so he could look at you in thee face.

"Baby girl?" he cooed. You didn't look at him so he gently cupped his hands around your face and moved it so you were facing him.

"(Y/n), I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again, okay?" He said, you nodded. He brought his face up to yours, and softly kissed your lips. The kiss got more and more passionate by the second.

"Gally... Please, I need you." You muttered quietly. Gally nodded then threw off his shirt, connecting your lips again shortly after. He slowly stood up, ushering you up with him after also taking your shirt off. You began fiddling with his belt trying to get it off as he unhooked your bra.

"Here, why don't I get that while you get your own." He suggested chuckling. You nodded and unbuckled your own belt, then striping off the rest of your clothes, the two of you stood naked in no time. Gally sat down on the bed, pulling you down onto his lap. The two of you began making out again, you could feel his hard member rubbing on the smooth skin of your stomach. Gally stood up holding you up then laid you down on the bed, he then crawled on top of you and began trailing kisses down your neck, then down to your chest-where one of his skilled hands groped your breasts, next down you stomach, then finally he stopped at your entrance-where he gave an long slow lick.

"Oh, Gally!" You moaned out in pleasure.

Gally began licking your clit, you ran your fingers through his short blonde hair, pulling him a bit closer to you, then after a couple minutes with the final flick of his tongue you gave your release. As you were coming down from your high, Gally got positioned in between your legs. He looked up at you making sure this was what you wanted. You gave him a small nod before he slowly slipped inside you all the way.

You felt a rip, then a stinging pain. You let a tear slip down your cheek, Gally leaned over and kissed it away. 

Gally gave you time to adjust to his size before he slowly pulled out, then pushed back into you at the same speed. In no time the pain turned into pleasure and soon you were begging him to speed up.

"Gally... Faster baby, faster! Right there!" You moaned digging your nails into his back. Gally sped up, and continued to hit your g-spot, building up a knot in your stomach. Gally leaned down burying his face in your neck sucking on the sensitive skin, leaving little love marks to show all the guys that you are his.

"I love you so much (Y/n)!" Grunted out feeling close to his end.

Soon the knot in you stomach burst, resulting in you having an orgasm.

"Oh god Gally! I'm cumming baby!" You screamed out arching your back. The walls of your cunt squeezed Gally's shaft, his thrusts got sloppier, he couldn't pull out in time and cam right inside you hot cunt.

"Shuck, baby you feel so tight." Gally grunted as he rode out your guy's orgasms. Couple minutes later he pulled out and collapsed right next to you, he pulled you closer to his body.

"I love you (Y/n)!" He whispered, kissing the top of your head.

"I love you too Gally." You both smiled as you two drifted off to sleep.

~Four months later~

You were walking around the glade, your hand on you slight baby bump. You spotted Gally watching you from where he was building a crib, for the baby. When you first told Gally you thought you were pregnant he was so happy, and as time went on and you saw your belly clearly growing, the two of you were even more happy that it was true. Also during that time Gally had gone into protective daddy mode and made sure everything you did, and ate was safe. He even somehow convinced Alby to let you take a break from being a track-hoe, and instead help Frypan in the kitchen-just until the baby was born.

You walked up to where Gally was and gave him a kiss on the lips, before sitting down on a log to rest your aching feet.

"Hi hunny." You smiled up at your boyfriend.

"Hey babe." He smiled back sitting on the ground in front of you, "What are you doing walking around you, may hurt yourself, or the baby." Gally said a tad worried.

"Don't worry walking around is good for the baby... At least that's what Jeff said." You said rubbing your small baby bump.

"Hmm... Okay then." Gally hesitantly agreed.

"Well I need to go help with lunch, so I'll talk to you later." You stood up and kissed the top of Gally's head.

"Man I'm so lucky to have you... You and the baby." Gally got on his knees and cupped my belly kissing it gently then looked up at you with a wide smile.

"We're lucky to have you too baby daddy." And with that you gave Gally one last kiss before heading to the kitchen to help Frypan.


	2. My Little Butterfly

It was time. It was finally time for you to have the baby, and boy were you thankful.

Your feet and back were killing you. Gally had tried everything that he could to keep you comfortable, but your big belly didn't help you at all, you had even cursed you poor boyfriend at times to due to the mood swings, but then you broke down crying saying how sorry you were and begging him not to leave you. He would just rub your back and tell you he was'nt going anywhere, that you were stuck with him for the rest of your life. That always brought out a smile on you.

Anyways back to the labour.

You laid on one of the beds in the Med-Jack hut crushing Gally's hand while Clint got you ready for pushing.

"Your doing fine babe, just breath." Gally cooed pushing your damp hair off of your sweaty face.

"It hurts so much Gal, I don't know if I can do this." You said tears coming to your eyes from fear and the pain.

"Yes you can Y/n. I know you can, you've gotten through nine months of sore feet and back pains, I believe in you." Gally smiled reassuringly.

"Alright Y/n start pushing, its time." Jeff commanded. Alby had stood on one side of the room the whole time watching, he really didn't think a baby was a good idea in the Glade. He told Gally that having the baby was a bad idea and that it needs to be dealt with when it came, but that just ended up in a huge argument, a fist fight, and a night in the slammer.

"I can see the head!" Clint said getting ready to catch the baby, Gally was so not liking the fact that Clint was looking at your naked bottom half, but you told Gally to suck it up and be by your side so you can hold his hand through the birth.

Thirty minutes went by and all throughout the glade you could hear the wailing of the baby girl that was just brought into the world. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the Med-Jack hut a smile on all their faces, well except Alby who still thinks they should terminate the God forsaken thing.

"She's so beautiful." You said tears rolling down your face as you held your daughter.

"Just like her mother." Gally said kissing your sweaty forehead as he ran his thumb over his baby's head.

"G/n, her name is G/n." You said looking into Gally's beautiful eyes.

"It's perfect for her, I'm sure the guys are gonna like it as well." Gally smiled.

"Well they'll never get to see her." Alby finally spoke up, the two seventeen year olds whipped their heads towards where the leader was standing, eyes wide.

"I told you Gally, that you need to get rid of it." You looked at Gally for an explanation. "A baby doesn't belong in the Glade, it will only cause a distraction to everyone else, and no one will get anything done. So give me the thing and get back to work." Alby took a few steps closer to the newly parents and their baby when Gally stood up in front of his girlfriend and daughter protectively.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled towering over Alby.

You held your baby close to yourself. 

"You cant keep it Gally, I wont allow it!" Alby yelled making G/n cry. You desperately tried to calm her down.

"Well I wont allow you to kill my daughter!" Gally yelled back.

"You better watch yourself Gally I could easily get you thrown out of here as well." Alby said through his teeth.

"Just try." Gally replied glaring at the darker skinned boy.

"I'm gonna make your life a living hell, so watch your back, and theirs as well." And with that Alby stormed out of the Med-Jack hut.

"Gally?" You said quietly finally having gotten G/n asleep.

"It's alright babe, I wont let nothing happen to you or our baby. I promise."

And promise he did. Gally became the most loving and doting father ever, he gave every free minute he had to his girls, well whenever he wasn't in the slammer for something stupid like dropping a box, or being too loud.

By the time G/n was seven she had come to have a liking for Newt and his stories, you didn't really mind because it was practically adorable, but it made Gally a little sad that all of his daughter's attention was now on Newt and not him. He trusted Newt to look after his daughter, when he and you were too busy to or just wanted some alone time, but he didn't think of the consequences of that. But G/n was always happy to run back into her father's arms and planting a huge sloppy kiss on his lips.

"I love you papa." She would said giving him a bear hug around his neck.

"I love you too my little butterfly." He'd say.

You always thought that, that was a picture perfect moment, you would watch the two interact with each other while holding your son in your arms silently until he made a sound and the two would catch you in the act.

You hand Gally B/n and take G/n.

"I love you guys." G/n would giggle patting her brother on his head.

"We love you too pumpkin."


End file.
